


Plundering Passion

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is wth Emmett at the moment after his bashing. Brian is a big shot in advertising coming back to Pittsburgh to visit his old friend Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a bit of fun with the characters and possibilities.   


* * *

Justin looked at his latest painting and sighed.

He knew the depiction was true to his observation but it just did not satisfy him.

“It just lacks something. It doesn’t portray his vitality, his love of life, his wicked humor.”

Emmet stared back at him from the canvas, seeming to mock him with his flamboyant colors and wide smile.

“There has to be something more. This is just too flat, too fucking boring!”

He held a large brush in his hand and was just about to paint over it when another hand snatched it from his grasp.

“Don’t you dare,” Emmet’s shriek would have shattered glass, “it is absolutely perfect, just as it is!”

Justin laughed as he whirled around and dabbed a dob of paint on Emmet’s nose instead.

“This is supposed to be part of a major project for my Art course. It is supposed to convey the passion I feel for my boyfriend. This looks about as passionate as my Great Aunt Emily.”

Emmet smiled back into Justin’s laughing eyes, “The one who thinks Jane Austen is too risqué?”

“Yes, the one who still seems to live in Victorian times and wears ghastly long brown or black skirts and frilly white blouses!”

“Ah yes, the one who informed you that, ‘Such as you should not be tolerated and that you have been cast out of the family’.”

Emmet was so busy giving his dramatic representation of Justin's maiden aunt, he failed to notice the slight wince that Justin gave as he remembered the circumstances of the statement while he lay motionless in the hospital bed asking why his mother and father were unable to visit him.

However he could not fail to see the downcast eyes and the drooping shoulders.

“Oh Justin, I am so sorry. How could I be so heartless and cruel. My Aunt B always said my mouth just runs on and on and outstrips my little ol’ brain!”

“Emmet there could not be anybody sweeter or kinder in the world.”

“Oh sweetie, you are making me blush!”

Justin dropped the brush onto the palette.

“Good, maybe that’s how I should paint you, a sweet flush upon your cheeks.”

“Well right now, we have to get our blushingly beautiful bodies ready for Babylon.”

Emmet twirled around the small flat nearly knocking over Justin’s easel.

Justin laughed once more as he moved to the bathroom to shower before dressing for Babylon.

“Hurry up honey! I need to shower as well so I can look dazzling for all the other beautiful boys. They shall look upon me and swoon, and then look at you and despair!” Emmet threw his hand over his eyes theatrically.

The drama community lost a great potential star when Emmet opted for occupational therapy as a career instead of acting.

Justin wandered out of the bathroom one towel loosely wrapped around his waist and another being used to dry his hair.

He cast an eye over the canary yellow top and orange leather pants that Emmet had placed on the bed and shook his head.

“I think if the boys in Babylon look at you in that they’ll all go blind!”

“Hmmm, you’re just jealous of my fantastic flame.”

“Just be careful you don’t get burnt.”

Emmet glanced at Justin as he dried his hair, dropping a quick kiss on the top of his head before pirouetting into the bathroom.

As he showered he thought of the young man he had first met in the hospital, frustration and anger written in the lines on his brow as he forced his shaking hand to pick up the small paper clips and place them into the cup.

He remembered the determination Justin had put into doing his exercises and how he refused to capitulate and just give up.

He also remembered the confrontation with Justin’s mother as she stood by the door, refusing to enter, just watching her son as he struggled to complete his tasks.

“Of course we’ll pay all the necessary hospital expenses but his father insists that he is forbidden to return to our home. He is to make no contact with his family ever again.”

At the time, Emmet was sure he saw a tear in Jennifer’s eye but her face remained adamant.

 

It just seemed natural after all the time Emmet spent with Justin that they should become friends and eventually boyfriends.

Emmet sighed as he thought about Justin, he loved hugging and kissing Justin but the minute he tried to take their relationship a bit further, Justin froze up and retreated mentally, emotionally and physically.

Emmet let his hand drop below his waist as the water pounded down upon him, softly saying Justin’s name as he came.

 

The two men pushed their way over to the bar, greeting Ted and Michael as they went.

“Hey Em, Justin! Guess what? You know that guy I’m always talking about? You know, my best friend who went to New York and made it big in the advertising biz there? Well he flew in from the Big Apple this afternoon and after he has dinner with ma he’s going to come here. He used to be quite a name here. I bet most of the guys still remember him!”

Justin’s smile was vague as he watched Michael’s antics and idly wondered if he could capture all that movement and joy on canvas.

He still felt uncomfortable in crowds and it was really only when he was dancing or painting that he felt he could keep the panic and shaking at bay.

Emmet’s lighthearted kindness had helped Justin’s recovery from a bat to his head, courtesy of one of his more ‘tolerant’ classmates.

But even Emmet could not chase the dark shadow of fear entirely away, Justin knew that the iron fist of panic that would freeze his chest, taking away his breath and any rational thought, could strike at any time.

He drank his beer with the glass firmly gripped in both hands.

His left hand still shaky from all the exertion he had expended when he was painting, earlier in the afternoon.

Emmet watched the young man struggle to lift the glass and frowned.

“I thought I told you not to overdo it. You are still recovering, remember?”

“Yes Nurse Emmet! Just don’t bring out that thermometer again!”

Justin placed the beer carefully back onto the bar and grabbed Emmet’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor.

In a matter of moments, Justin had lost himself in the music. 

The beat seemed to flow through his veins with the blood being pumped in time.

His movements were full of energy and grace as he danced around Emmet, who grinned back; hands overhead and hips gyrating.

They made an unusual pair, but all the regulars knew to leave Justin alone.

The ones who had witnessed Justin’s panic attack had soon spread the word to those who were absent and there was now always a space surrounding the two men regardless of how packed Babylon was.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Justin is currently with Emmett. Brian just might change that! lol! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!  


* * *

Chapter 2

Brian strode into Babylon, his eyes searching and finding Michael and company in a matter of moments.

Brian’s POV

God I don’t believe it! Babylon hasn’t changed much at all. Maybe things seem a bit smaller.

How the fuck did I ever think that this was the pinnacle of Gay Life.

His mouth quirked up in the crooked smile his friends knew well as he recalled the many nights of his youth spent in this place with Michael and they planned their respective futures.

He was always going to be a huge success in the advertising business in New York, Michael had as many ambitions as he had dishes of pasta his mother delighted in force-feeding him.

‘I’ll have to make time to catch up to Deb, or she’ll have my balls.’

Brian sauntered up to Michael, ignoring all the hopeful looks being cast in his direction.

He placed his hands over Michael’s eyes, “Guess who?”

His breath produced the desired result in Michael who let out a squeal of joy and spun around to embrace his friend.

“Brian! I thought you were coming on a later flight!”

“Well my secretary was able to get me on earlier and I thought why postpone my trip to Hell, er the Pitts any longer and so here I am, in the flesh.”

Brian stepped back and spread his arms wide, allowing the others to bask in the glory of his almost perfect physique.

Brian put his arm around Michael and surveyed the room, taking in Ted and Emmet dancing, “I see all the old familiar faces are all still here.”

He paused, mid-sentence as he was just about to make a scathing remark about Ted’s age as he caught sight of Justin dancing with Emmet.

He fought to maintain his cool façade as he avidly watched the young man’s moves on the crowded dance floor, mentally cursing anyone who obstructed his view for even a second.

He struggled for a moment to regain his composure, trying to appear disinterested as he asked who was dancing with Emmet.

“Oh that’s just Justin,” Michael’s dismissive answer piqued Brian’s curiosity even more, “one of Emmet’s latest pet projects. His head was bashed in by some homophobe with a baseball bat and there was a great fuss in the papers about it. Emmet did his OT thing and wound up bringing the kid home with him. He’s still a bit of a basket case if you ask me but Emmet won’t hear a word against the kid.”

Brian still found himself unable to take his eyes from the young man’s lithe, twisting body.

He resisted the strong temptation to go over and dance with the young man, content for the time being to watch and learn.

He secretly thought this was one of the reasons for his many conquests.

He spent the time and often energy into assessing each trick, the fact that this in depth assessment was done sometimes in the blink of an eye fooled many people into thinking it was only his smoldering, great looks and the his renowned sexual potency that brought so many willing flies into his erotically delightful web.

However he knew there was more to it than that, or he would never have lasted at the top of the sexual totem pole for so long.

His reputation in New York was the same as it was in the Pitts, most desirable bastard on the circuit, fuck ‘em and leave ‘em, but you are in for the greatest sexual and sensual experience you will ever have.

 

 

Justin was busily dancing around Emmet, his happy grin almost perfect as he showed his joy of dance in every movement and expression.

Emmet too loved these times as Justin lost his terror of being touched and relaxed to the pulsating rhythm of the dance beat.

Justin noticed the new man talking to Michael and immediately assumed it must be the famous Brian Michael had been raving about earlier in the night.

He lightly tapped Emmet in the shoulder and gestured towards the bay with his head.

Emmet dropped his arms around Justin’s shoulders and yelled into his ear, “Yeah that’s Brian, but with a delicious hunk like you on the dance floor, don’t worry, he’ll soon find his way over here!”

Justin laughed and kept dancing, “From what Michael told us he is God’s Gift to all Gays. I don’t think lowly being like myself would even rate a second look after having his pick of the studs in New York.”

“Well don’t look now sugar, but ‘Mr God’s Gift’ is coming right this way and I can assure you he’s not coming over because he wants to dance with me.”

 

Justin stretched up to look over Emmet’s shoulder and found himself staring into a sexily insolent face with the most amazing hazel eyes.

‘God if I could only paint those eyes!’

Justin looked alarmed as Brian cut Emmet out neatly and encircled Justin’s waist, drawing him in close and letting him feel exactly how interested he was.

“Well excuse me!”

Emmet’s high pitched voice intruded on the mutual thrall that seemed to hold both Brian and Justin in its sway.

They looked at Emmet standing with his hands on his hips.

Brian raised his eyebrow, “Yeah, you’re excused. I think Michael might be looking for you Emmet.”

“Well Michael can come over here and speak to me as I dance with my boyfriend!”

Again Emmet’s voice rose an octave, becoming dangerously near to being heard only by dogs.

Brian slowly looked Justin up and down and then turned his gimlet like gaze onto Emmet, “Did I hear you correctly, did you just say this delicious piece of blond boy ass was your boyfriend?”

The question although delivered in a mild tone was completely loaded with incredulity and contempt.

Emmet removed Brian’s arms from Justin’s waist and glared at Brian, “Yes I said My Boyfriend and I’ll thank you to keep your hands off.”

Justin felt a pang as Brian’s body moved away from his, wondering fleetingly at his strange response to this almost overwhelming man, and then turned his attention once more to the rhythm and the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: The aftermath of their encounter at Babylon.  


* * *

Brian paced around his room like a caged tiger.

He had stripped his top and shoes and socks off the minute he stalked into the hotel room.

He stared out the penthouse window, the sparse light from the moon playing on the perfect contours of his body.

His strict regime of working out twice a day and sticking to his self imposed diet had resulted in a perfect physique that both men and women sighed over and filed in their memories for use later in their fantasies.

He stared for a moment at his laptop knowing that a quick tap on the keyboard would bring any handsome hunk he desired knocking on his door.

Somehow though he just seemed to be unable to keep from thinking of a pair of sparkling sea blue, challenging eyes.

He recalled the feeling of the vibrant young man in the brief minute he had his arms wrapped around the slim waist.

He looked down ruefully as his body responded to the memory and shook his head as he remembered how the night had progressively deteriorated since then.

He grimaced as he recalled Michael coming over onto the dance floor rudely shoving Justin away from Brian and deliberately forcing himself between the two involved men.

He knew then he should have said something to Mikey but for a split second found himself fighting conflicting thoughts.

On the one hand his immediate response was to rush to protect Justin.

On the other, he’d only just got back to the Pitts after a long time away and Michael was his best friend.

He decided to do what he does best and watch and wait and make a decision based on reality not first impressions.

One thing he was certain of and that was if there was ever an ‘Odd Couple’ on the dance floor of Babylon then Emmet And Justin would have to take the gold cup.

He had never met such a mismatched pair.

His curiousity about the owner of those startling blue eyes that kept intruding into his thoughts and just had to be satiated.

His eyes dropped to his throbbing cock, “As does something else.” he murmured as he picked up his cell phone, automatically pressing in a number that was one of the many placed into his pants pocket while in Babylon.

The fact that the number belonged to a rather young, shaggy haired blond with pale blue eyes that may have borne a very slight resemblance to a certain other blond he had met that night did not enter his thoughts.

 

Justin was tossing and turning entangling himself in the sheets as he attempted to make his tense frame comfortable and relaxed in the single bed he had appropriated in the spare room in Emmet’s apartment.

He could not seem to stop himself thinking back to the events of the evening, although his thoughts were more focused on the intense male presence he had felt when his waist had been encircled be a strong pair of arms.

He recalled the thrilling feeling that ran through his body like an electric current as his body reacted once more to the memory of the almost hidden strength he sensed coiled beneath the easily discernible muscles of the triceps and biceps.

The way Brian had exuded just enough strength betraying the economy of energy their owner had needed to keep Justin within the ring of his embrace was almost burnt into Justin’s brain and had forced him to start to draw those arms, those eyes and that body the minute he had reentered him room.

He was so intent on getting those sense memories down on paper he missed the sad brown eyes that followed his rapid movements.

 

He refused to remember the other feeling that fed this frenzied need to capture his emotions on canvas.

The thick, long object that had fitted so neatly into the small hollow in the back of his jeans, signaling the other man’s intense interest and arousal.

He especially refused to acknowledge his own body’s immediate response to this object, the energizing, erotic, breathless response unlike any he could ever recall before.

“Fuck!” 

 

Emmet heard the muttered explanation as the thin walls in his apartment and the vibrant, colorful satins and silks, feathered boas and iridescent scarves draping over the walls; failed to repress the sounds coming from Justin’s room next door.

He too was thinking about the way the evening had unfolded.

His plan of seducing Justin just a dim memory as he recalled the masterful way Brian had encircled Justin and how powerless he had felt when he saw Justin’s immediate response to Brian’s presence.

“Fuck the man!”

Emmet recalled Justin’s dazed response after cyclone Brian had receded with Michael twittering in its wake.

Finally, knowing that Brian had effectively ruined Emmet’s plans they had resumed their dancing and Emmet had pretended not to notice Justin’s distractedness or the way Justin’s eyes seemed to be able to follow Brian wherever he went, including when he sashayed into the back room with at least two of Babylon’s broad-shouldered beauties trailing eagerly after.

 

Brian had also had a difficult night.

The trick he had summoned, had appeared on cue and after a fairly uninspiring blow job and quick fuck, ‘What ever happened to the much vaunted stamina of youth’ Brian had wondered idly as he unceremoniously kicked the much younger man out of the hotel room door.

He tried to relax into the comfort of the suite’s massive bed, but it seemed like every time he closed his eyes he could see a pair of amazing, azure, sparkling blue eyes looking back and feel the breathless anticipation as the young man, ‘Justin?’ leant back into his arms.

“Fuck this Kinney! What are you some lesbian twat? Pull yourself together! You do not moon after young twinks who are attached at the hip to one of your old friends.”

He thumped the pillow in an effort to get rid of his feelings of frustration and make it more comfortable.

“At least I am only back here for a week, then it is back to wonderful NYC and all the willing asses that are mine, unlimited choice, unlimited variety and unlimited fucking.”

He steadfastly ignored the tiny voice that reminded him exactly how empty he really found that, closed his eyes and tried to force himself to drift off to sleep and if anyone were to ever ask him about it he would deny to his dying day that he jerked off thinking about a delicious bubble butt,a pair of glorious, blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: My humblest apologies for all these lengthy delays. (Please pic author groveling at readers' feet!) I will try to get my act together better! Huge thanks to all those who hang in and read and review! :)  


* * *

Chapter 4

   
   


Emmet sat himself down at the usual table in the diner and amused himself by giving mental fashion critiques on every other male who walked into the establishment.

   


He sighed softly to himself, “Why, oh why do all these males think that sloppy jeans and crotches so far down around the knees that toddlers look like they have more chance of staying upright is a good look for a gay man. How are you supposed to know what the ‘goods’ are like unless you resort to feeling?”

   


“Hmmm, or maybe that is the entire idea? Well that brings a whole different perspective to cute twinks in oversized jeans and hoodies, exploring could be fun. Although I still prefer tight to loose and I am not necessarily referring to clothes here!’

   


Emmet was so engrossed in his ruminations that he failed to notice his favourite twink enter.

   


However he was the only one who did not notice, all eyes swung as if on a puppet string.

   


Justin was blissfully unconscious of all the instant attention as he focused on the tall man seated in the booth chatting animatedly to himself.

   


He grinned and then frowned at his dilemma.

   


He had been giving a lot of thought to his relationship with Em. 

   


He knew without a doubt that he loved the man, he knew he would never have survived the ‘incident’ as everyone including his therapist referred to it, without Emmet.

   


 ‘Why couldn’t everyone just call it a ‘hate crime’ or  ‘gay bashing’ which is exactly what it was, despite the judge’s pontificating about, “This regrettable incident that brought about a tragedy in two young men’s lives. This is what unfortunately happens when people of an inopportune disposition and attitude (this is where he attempted to pierce Justin with gimlet eyes – who by this time felt more like the perpetrator than the victim) flaunting themselves and their, er (ah! that deliberate pause filled with heavy meaning) proclivities and ‘lifestyle choices’.’

   


Justin grinned to himself as he recalled having to elbow Emmet to stop him snoring and interrupting the droning judge.

   


He tried hard to repress the painful memory of pushing himself back up onto his crutches and slowly making his way out of the courtroom, his head held high and eyes straight ahead, desperately trying to block the gentle not so subtle “I warned you” from Emmet and the lawyers and the triumphant, gleeful sounds emanating from Chris Hobbes' parents and friends.

   


‘I did so well at hiding the fact that I was breaking apart inside I even almost fooled myself.’

   


“Baby!” 

   


Justin smiled softly as he was engulfed in Emmet.

   


“You got out of class early? You should have rung me I could have come and picked you up!”

   
   


Justin kissed Emmet softly on the cheek, “I was fine Emmet, I finished early and some friends offered me a lift, so here I am.”

   


Justin dropped his eyes, determined not to tell Emmet the reason he finished early was that his hand kept cramping so badly he was unable to finish the painting he was working on because then he would have to tell him what the painting was and he was not prepared to share that information.

   


Emmet looked searchingly into Justin’s face, pushing back the hair flopping in front of Justin’s startling but troubled blue eyes.

   


At last giving a small shrug, he guided Justin over to the booth, “Well come and eat, Deb is dying to try and fatten you up!”

   


As if summoned a largish lady adorned with a wonderfully outrageous red wig and a tee shirt with ‘My Cock is Bigger Than Yours’ written over the top of a rather proud looking rooster rushed out from behind the counter and Justin found himself engulfed one more.

   


“Sunshine, where did you come from? How are you feeling? How is your hand? Are you still on for dinner this Sunday? What do you want for lunch?”

   


Most people are phased by Deb’s rapid fire delivery but Justin did not even bat an eyelid although he did tap Deb’s encircling arms to signal that breathing was becoming an issue.

   


“Class. Fine and I wish people would stop asking. My hand is getting better each day and I wish people would stop asking about that too. Yes, definitely, you know we would never miss it and burger, fries, hash browns and apple pie for dessert.”

   


Debbie pecked him quickly on the cheek wrote the order on her pad and turned expectantly to Emmet. “What about you hun?”

   


“I’ll have what he’s having cos you know he’ll eat half of mine as well as his! I don’t know where he puts it!”

   


Emmet gazed at his boyfriend in a great semblance of utter amazement as his eyes took in all of Justin’s slim form.

   


“Oh Hun, he keeps it in that cute bubble butt! Something has to give it that round shape!”

   


Deb chuckled to herself as she bustled away, waving vaguely at the rest of the customers who were waiting patiently and not so patiently for service.

   
   
   


Justin felt the difference in the atmosphere the minute the door swung open and a blast of cool air swept into the diner along with Michael and Brian.

   
   
   
   
   


Once more Cyclone Debbie swept out from behind the counter, she rapidly bestowed a quick kiss on Michael’s cheek and hit Brian up the side of the head.

   


“Why didn’t you tell me you were in town arsehole?”

   


“I didn’t want to spoil the heart attack when you see me Deb, you know it’s my important attention to detail that makes you love me so much.”

   


Debbie shook her head and smiled at the sarky tone and grimace as Brian felt his ribs severely tested as Deb’s arms attempted to crush the breath from him.

   


“Arsehole! You will be at dinner on Sunday, you hear me!”

   


“Yes mother.”

   


Justin’s jaw dropped open and he gazed at Brian in amazement as he watched the tableau.

   


He swung around to face Emmet, “Mother?” he mouthed.

   


Emmet smiled back into the intoxicating eyes fighting off the urge to take Justin into his arms and tell the rest of the world to go to Hades.

   


“It’s a long, a very long story Honey.” he whispered into Justin’s ear.

   


“B-but they look nothing alike at all!” Justin turned once more to stare at the immaculately dressed, tall, gorgeous vision that was standing next to a scruffily dressed dwarf and his shocking mother.

   


“Is he a changeling?”

   


Emmet laughed at the obvious confusion covering Justin’s face.

   


“She’s more like a surrogate mom, like I said I’ll tell you all about it later.”

   


Brian’s eyes flitted around the diner automatically categorizing its denizens into ‘fuckable’ and ‘not in a thousand fucking years’.

   


He spotted Emmet smiling into Justin’s eyes and obviously sharing some joke, his eyes narrowed.

   


As his body moved fluidly through to the boys’ booth he was reminiscent of a panther stalking his prey.

   
   


Michael trailed in his wake as Deb raised an eyebrow, watching Brian push in next to Justin and forcing both men already seated to shift over.

   


Justin jumped to move over, trying to ignore the slight spasm in the pit of his stomach and the sparks that seemed to shoot from Brian’s hips to his body where they made contact, almost landing in Emmet’s lap.

   
   


Deb glanced curiously at the interaction,“What the fucks up his butt?”

   


Michael shrugged at his mother and took the only place left, next to Emmet, opposite Brian.

   


Deb followed her two boys taking her notebook out of her pocket as she went, “Well boys what’ll it be?”

   


Brian leaned back into the booth his eyes raking over Justin’s form and sparkling with mischief, “Twinks are looking good about now Deb”

   


Justin looked directly into the glinting hazel eyes, both repelled and attracted by the man blatantly oozing sexuality from every pore.

   


He tried even harder to bury himself into Emmet’s side and place more distance between himself and the man whose eyes seemed to bore into his challenging, exciting and terrifying him all in one breath.

   


Emmet recognized the reaction at once and knew if he did not do something to defuse the situation quickly Justin was either likely to bolt or have a full-fledged panic attack.

   


He placed his arm gently around Justin’s shoulders, looked Brian straight in the eyes and said firmly but gently, “Twinks are off the menu.”

   


Brian blinked, surprised at both reactions, “Well then I guess I’ll just have,”

   


Debbie and Michael chorused, “Turkey on whole wheat hold the mayo.”

   


Deb bent over Brian and grabbed him firmly by the chin, forcing him to stop leering at Justin and look into her eyes, hissing quietly (for Deb) directly into his ear “Now you listen to me. That kid has been through enough without you messing him up even more. The rotten shit who did the crime got off scott free and Sunshine has enough to worry about without you, so back off.”

   


Debbie moved away from the table, favoring them all with a bright smile as if her tone from two seconds ago did not threaten instant death if Brian dared disobey, “Orders will be up in a minute boys.”

   


As Debbie steamed off to place the orders, Brian turned once more to look speculatively at Justin, “Sunshine eh?” he murmured completely ignoring Michael and Emmet’s conversation about the latest celebrity break up.

   


Justin felt like a moth pinned to a display board.

   


Brian leant over, his hot, soft breath on Justin’s ear sparking an instant reaction throughout Justin’s entire body.

   


“You could light up my day, any day, Sunshine.”

   



	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Meanwhile at Woody's . . .  


* * *

Chapter 5

 

The rest of their meal in the diner passed without incident, Brian mildly surprised by the way Justin not only kept up with the conversation between the much older men but also often challenged their ideas.

 

‘Hmmm, not bad at all for a twink.’

 

Brian had to keep his hands on his sandwich or in his lap, as he seemed to constantly want to remove Em’s arms from around Justin’s shoulders and run his fingers through Justin’s hair.

 

‘Fuck I am not a lesbian! Get a fucking grip Kinney.’

 

Justin continued the light-hearted conversation while convincing himself he was not wishing for Brian to lean loser and run his fingers through his hair.

  

“Well Hun, if we are going to Woody’s tonight then we need time to go home and get ready to look fabulous!”

 

Emmet smiled lovingly at Justin and Brian felt his gut clench in response.

 

Michael moved out of the seat to let Emmet out but Brian forced Justin to climb over the top of his lithe form.

 

Justin accidentally fell back onto Brian, immediately feeling his hard on pressing into his behind.

 

He gave a small gasp and almost sprung off Brian’s lap, resisting the urge to wriggle with difficulty.

 

He jumped into Emmet’s arms, Brian smirked in response.

 

“Looks like your twink is a bit jumpy there Emmet.”

 

Emmet shot Brian a swift, sharp look, “Most people seem to be jumpy when you are around Brian, luckily I am impervious to both your wit and your so called charms. Come on Justin, let’s go get even more beautiful.”

 

Emmet swept Justin out of the diner while Brian looked on in amazement.

 

“Well, who knew the fairy had claws after all?” 

  

Emmet drew the eye immediately with his bright pink sleeveless top with see-through plastic over his chest but it was Justin who kept the eye with his tight navy blue top and black pants that hugged his body in all the right places, displaying his assets.

 

Brian sauntered in the door and immediately went up to Justin and Emmet, nodding acknowledgement to Michael and Ted as he went.

 

His casual grace and predatory nature seemed to ooze from every pore.

 

Ted and Michael lounged by the bar while Emmet and Justin played a game of pool.

 

“So are we going to Babylon tonight?” Michael asked Brian, although Brian’s attention seemed to be more focused on Justin’s ass than Michael’s voice.

   

Brian looked around the view from the penthouse almost without seeing the lights below.

 

He braced himself mentally as he reached for the phone, already feeling his teeth start to clench in reaction to the torment to come.

 

He snatched at the phone, determined to get the ordeal over before he could think of one of the myriad of reasons that meant he could change his mind.

 

He could not help closing his eyes and holding his breath as the cold nasally voice on the other end answered, “Hello mother.”

   

He shook his head trying to clear the tension and fraught reaction to his mother’s tone and manipulations.

 

“Fuck, you would think I would be used to the cold-hearted bitch by now. How the fuck did I just let myself be talked into taking her to the fucking mall to go shopping!”

 

“She even made the fact that I rang her seem like shit!”

 

He reluctantly thought back to the frosty reception.

 

“Why Brian, I hardly ever hear from you, what made you ring now? Well of course if you are in town I’d like to see you.”

 

‘How did she ever make that simple statement sound like it was the last thing in the world she truly wanted, but she would put up with his presence as a favor to him.’

 

And then came the killer, “Your sister never takes me shopping any more, says she just needs a list and she will collect it for me. That is just simply not the same. I don’t suppose for one minute with your very busy schedule and the many important things you have to do that you would have time to take me shopping. Not that you would want to anyway.”

 

‘Shit she’s good! I almost missed the slurring of the words.’

 

“Why, oh fucking why did I say yes! Now I have to take her to fucking ‘Breeder Central’ tomorrow for the fucking ‘Sales’.”

 

“Maybe I should just fucking fly back to New York and tell her I had to go back unexpectedly. Shit that won’t work. I promised Deb I’d go to dinner on Sunday. How the fuck do I get myself into these things?”

  

Brian found himself getting ready for Babylon almost automatically as he searched his brain for a plausible reason why he could not take his mother shopping.

 

Even his brand new black silk top that clung to his contours like a second skin failed to lift his spirits.

     

The hit of E, several shots and a quick bump later plus a great view of one of the most perfect bubble butts he had ever seen however had him feeling no pain.

     

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Sorry Em!  


* * *

Plundering Passion Chapter 6

 

Each time Justin turned around in Emmett’s arms he saw Brian staring at him.

 

He saw Brian looking at him as Brian pulled a blond stranger into the back room.

 

He saw Brian regarding him from the bar.

 

He saw Brian dancing behind some sandy haired young man, obviously pushing his hard member into the clothed backside, an ecstatic look radiating from the other man’s face, but still Brian was watching Justin.

 

Justin kept moving to the beat, turning once more inside Emmett’s long arms, “Is Brian some kind of a stalker? He shout/whispered into Emmett’s ears trying to be heard above the loud thumpa thumpa of the music surrounding them.

 

Emmett’s laugh pealed out, “No hun, but I think he is kinda curious about you and desperately trying not to show it. Brian Kinney doesn’t do ‘interested’.”

 

Emmett smiled into his boyfriend’s brilliant eyes, marvelling again at the lusciousness of the man in his arms.

 

Justin smiled back, despite an irrepressible feeling that something was missing, he felt safe in Emmett’s arms.

 

However he tried though, he was unable to silence the tiny but persistent voice in his head and other parts of his anatomy that this was essentially all wrong and he was using Emmett.

 

As Emmett tried to bring Justin closer, encouraging the younger man to press into him, Justin wriggled his ass and moved away to the beat, finally making up his mind to tell Em exactly how he was feeling, even it he wasn’t sure exactly how he was feeling himself.

   

Brian turned around to collect yet another drink from the bar and resume his present occupation of ‘Justin watching’.

 

He had indulged in numerous trips to the back room with many willing and a few able tricks but nothing seemed to truly take the edge off his appetite, the last straw being deep-throated by a relatively talented individual, still he almost cried out Justin’s name when he came.

 

‘Maybe I should just fuck him and get it over with.’ 

 

The thought flew through his head as he remembered the many times Justin had already rebuffed him.

 

He pictured the reproachful looks Emmett would give him, that would probably put a southern bloodhound to shame, the numerous slaps and tirades Deb would indulge in not to mention the cold shoulder the rest of the gang would treat him to.

 

He was just about to make a move regardless of the consequences when he noticed Justin smiling a heart stopping smile into Emmett’s face and then lead him off the dance floor towards the exit, waving to his friends on the way out.

  

“Fuck!”

  

“Yes please!” a sandy blonde grinned up into his face and leaned in towards him.

  

“Fuck off, not interested!”

 

Brian’s terse reply had the other man turning away rapidly, muttering something about asshole as he went in search of more accommodating company.

 

Brian leaned back onto the bar disconsolately, staring at the now, suddenly uninteresting, dance floor.

 

He shook his head disgustedly at Teddy talking animatedly to some other poor schmuck, who bore a distinct resemblance to another member of the CPA society.

  

The sweetness of the drugs and drink seemed to be wearing off, or was it the sight of a certain blonde disappearing from view?

 

Brian shook those thoughts off, “I gotta stop visiting those fucking dykes, they are definitely a bad influence, I am starting to fucking think like them!”

 

He studiously avoided all glances from interested parties as he made his own way to the door.

 

He had already decided to go back to the loft, work on some copy and then go to bed, alone.

   

Emmett felt like he was in seventh heaven, the way Justin had smiled at him in Babylon had renewed his hope about the eventual consummation of his love for Justin.

 

Justin sat beside Emmett in the bus, intent on his own thoughts, feeling more positive and in control than he had since before the night someone had taken a bat to his head.

 

Tonight he would tell Em that he loved him like a brother but it could go no further.

 

The minute the two men got in the door Emmett took Justin into his arms.

 

Justin accepted the enthusiastic hug for a few seconds and then gently but firmly extricated himself.

 

He looked seriously into his friend’s eyes.

 

“Emmett I think we need to talk.”

 

Emmett felt his heart sink. 

 

“My you sound so serious sweetness, can’t it wait till morning, I can think of lots of other ways I’d rather occupy our time?”

 

Justin could not help but grin at Em’s obvious flirting.

 

He schooled his face back to sombre concern.

 

He really hoped he would not hurt his friend too much, he knew he owed him a lot, his continual encouragement and upbeat attitude, never allowing Justin to wallow in self pity had been instrumental to Justin’s rapid recovery.

 

Justin was always surprised by the way Emmett had seemed to be able to read his moods so accurately giving just the right amount of sympathy mixed with a no-nonsense, you can do it attitude.

 

He looked up into Emmett’s expectant face.

  

“I think I need a drink.”

 

As he moved to the bar he missed the look of disappointment cross Emmett’s expressive countenance.

 

“This must be serious!” Emmett tried for light hearted and failed dismally.

 

Justin bypassed the bar and started to clean up the kitchen, obviously putting off speaking to Emmett.

 

Emmett sighed, “Justin what ever it is you know you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything. Wasn’t it you who talked me out of that cute chartreuse off the shoulder top and you were so right it just wasn’t my colour at all! I don’t know what I could have been thinking of, except it was oh so cute! Well now it is time to ‘tell the truth and shame the devil’ as my Aunt Lula used to say.”

  

“Yeah, sorry Em. You know I really don’t want to hurt you, that is the last thing on earth that I want.”

 

Justin took a deep breath and Emmett braced himself for what he felt certain was coming. He had heard enough ‘Dear Em’ speeches in his time for him to recognize the signs by now. He decided to put Justin out of his misery.

 

He took Justin’s chin in his long fingers and looked deep into Justin’s eyes.

 

“Well before you begin hun there is something I have been meaning to tell you too. You know I love you dearly, just like a brother in fact.” Emmett paused a moment to think, “Hell a lot more than my brothers, they treated me like shit, spitting on me and threatening to ‘beat me straight cos they weren’t havin no faggot in their family’. Come to think of it you are worth so much more to me than they ever could be.”

 

He watched Justin tense.

 

“But hun, that is as far as it goes. I know you probably want more, but admit it, the special spark just isn’t there. Not that you aren’t totally gorgeous and I’m not totally fabulous but we just aren’t meant to be a couple. We have both tried hard to make it work but I think we should just be happy being the best of friends and not boyfriends any more. Well, what do you think?”

 

The obvious relaxing of Justin’s body as he went on with his patter told him all he needed to know.

 

Emmett wasn’t labelled ‘Queen of the drama queens’ for nothing and he carried off the nonchalant friend act to perfection.

 

Justin looked trustingly up into Emmett’s face, relief washing through him.

 

“Are you sure Em?” he asked softly.

 

Emmett’s answer was to kiss him gently on the top of his head, shooing him off to bed with, “Us girls gotta get our beauty rest, it takes work to look this fabulous.”

 

Justin grinned and headed off to the bathroom not noticing Emmett’s sad eyes following his every move.

 

Emmett held himself together as he slowly padded over to his own room, closing the door quietly, then burying himself in his pillow, at last letting the sobs take over his body.

 

“Em, are you ok?” Justin’s earnest inquiry came through the closed door.

 

Emmett cleared the lump from his throat, trying to sniff quietly, fighting to keep all signs of tears from his voice as he called, “I’m fine hun, see you in the morning.”

 

“Oh yeah, we still going to the mall tomorrow?”

 

‘Fuck I forgot! What excuse can I give? I couldn’t bear watching Justin try on those clothes, his cute little bubble butt waggling, his smile lighting up the room. . .’

 

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I got called in to work tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Justin fought to keep the disappointment from his voice. He loved the way Em would be so outrageous on their shopping expeditions.

 

“Okay, goodnight Em.”

 

“Night Justin.”

 

Justin looked at the pink door in front of his face, ‘Why didn’t Em come to the door to say goodnight? Did he hear tears in Emmett’s voice just now?’

 

“Fuck why does my life have to be so fucking complicated?”

 

Justin finally decided to go to bed and deal with things in the morning.

  

    

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: Sorry about the cheesey title all will be revealed in time! Also very sorry about the tardy updating. I'm hoping to improve at least while I am on holidays! Please review if you read!   


* * *

Plundering Passion Chapter 7 Justin looked proudly down at the array of plastic bags surrounding his feet.  

“I actually did it! The roof did not cave in and I actually went and bought stuff I needed all by myself! No help from Em or anyone, just me!’ 

He lifted the over-stuffed hamburger to his lips, his mouth watering with anticipation of the fatty goodness he was about to ingest. His grin grew even wider as he thought of Emmet’s look if he knew what Justin was eating and he swore he could almost hear Em’s pseudo-strict voice laughing at him and  wondering how he managed to keep his glorious figure. 

Justin sighed when he remembered the reality of the strained silence that morning as they had both tried hard to pretend nothing had happened the previous night and that everything was back to normal now anyway. The way they both started to talk at once and then halted, waiting for the other. The way even ‘normal’ conversation seemed strained and out of kilter. J

ustin sighed again and lifted the burger to his lips once more, ‘I’ll just have to try harder that’s all. I know! I’ll make Em a great Southern feast tonight, fried, filling, fattening and fancy! He’ll love it!’ 

Justin felt his chair moving slightly at the same time he felt the hateful, hate-filled presence nearby. 

Chris Hobbes kicked at Justin’s chair again. “Shit Taylor! I didn’t think they let fucking fags into ‘family friendly’ places like the Mall! I thought they just threw you out with the rest of the trash! Why don’t you stay where you belong? I should have finished you off when I had the chance.”

 ‘Fuck! I don’t believe it! Fucking Hobbes!’ J

ustin felt icy tendrils of fear flow into his veins. 

“Yeah Taylor, why don’t you go back where you belong and leave us decent citizens alone?” the jeering seemed to come from far away. 

“Even better! Hobbes and friends! Why can’t the earth swallow you up when you really need it to?”         

Brian bit back his fortieth sigh as he escorted his mother into yet another Crap Emporium.  

He idly wondered if anyone had ever died from having an aggravating whine bury itself deep into the brain. ‘And I used to think fucking Mikey was annoying! He had nothing on my dear mother. 

Funny, you’d think if you were so fucking miserable with your life and everyone else’s, you would either put yourself or everyone else out of your misery long ago.’ 

He smiled softly to himself at the mental image of his mother with an Uzi spraying all the denizens of the Mall and then turning the thing on herself. 

The whine began again, “I don’t know if anyone ever told you Brian, but that self-satisfied smirk you often wear is most unattractive. It looks as though you consider yourself superior to everyone around you. No wonder you cannot get a girlfriend. I remember your father saying he had to get that out of you before you grew up. But nothing ever seemed to work! The more we would chastise and correct you the worse you seemed to become. I never understood you at all.” 

Brian’s fingers tightened on the pack of sheets he was holding for his mother. ‘What fucking fantasy land does she live in? Chastised, corrected?’ He unconsciously rolled the right shoulder his father had so kindly ‘corrected’ for him on one of the many occasions he came home drunk and in the mood to ‘correct’ Brian or ‘The Warden’! 

It was still really easy to slip that shoulder out of joint since his dad dislocated it. It even used to be a ‘party piece’ at school to prove how tough he was.  

“Yeah mom,” the bitterness was palpable, “You and pop did such a great job of parenting it is a wonder I am not a paragon of virtue, just like you.”

 “Well there is no need to get nasty. I was merely pointing out a flaw in your character. Aren’t mother’s supposed to do that?” 

“Yes mother.”  

‘They are also supposed to love their children unconditionally, but I guess you must have forgotten that part of the Parenting Handbook.’ 

The dull tones dropped into the busy shopping atmosphere, Brian sighed for the forty-first time that morning wondering why he had even bothered to try.  

‘All I need is to survive this fucking ‘Shopping Trip Torture Strip’ and then I don’t need to ever see the old bat again. I will leave her to the tender devices of my dear sister Claire. A good dose of  Bablyon, some hot guys (a flash of blonde hair and slim body zipped unbidden through his brain),  some booze, E and a bump or two and mother will be all forgotten, dead and buried way down deep where she needs to be.’  

A noise from the food court took his attention from his mother and the anticipation of a better evening. 

“What the fuck is happening over there?” 

“Brian! Language! You know Baby Jesus cries every time you swear!” His mother’s words hit empty air as Brian raced over to the all too familiar figure double over in a chair as Security seemed to be herding a group of young men towards the exit.  

Brian pulled the chair away from the table Justin was resting his elbows on. 

Justin’s head flopped onto his chest. 

Brian firmly, but gently lifted Justin’s face. 

His concern growing by the minute as he took in the pale, sweating skin that made his staring blue eyes even more startling and almost blue lips, the short panting breaths and the heaving chest that just could not seem to suck in enough air.

 “Justin! Fuck! Justin! Are you alright?” 

“Stupid question, Kinney! Of course he’s not fucking alright!” 

He held Justin upright as he flicked open his cell phone and pushed a button. 

“911?”   

Justin tried to focus on the voice and the strong arms around him but all he could hear were the jeering voices and the swish of a bat swinging though the air.

 He tried to force more air into his lungs but they just would not work. 

He thought his heart would stop any minute and his chest felt like someone had placed a thick metal band around it.  

Brian pushed more buttons on his cell as Security raced back towards Justin’s seat. 

“Is everything ok sir?” 

Brian bit back an angry retort of, “No it’s not fucking all right, can’t you see the boy is dying?” and confined himself to, “No, I rang the Paramedics and they are on the way. I’m ringing a friend to meet us at the hospital.” 

“Well, if there is anything I can do in the meantime?”

 ‘Fuck is this guy cruising me in the fucking Mall?’ 

It seemed like forever before they heard the welcome sound of a siren as the ambulance came to a screeching halt just in front of the Food Court doors.  

Brian was constantly swearing under his breath sure that he could feel Justin slipping further and further away.  

“Just step aside sir and let us get to him.” 

The words seemed to come through a tunnel. 

“What happened?” Brian blinked as the scene before him seemed to speed up. 

One minute he felt like time was dragging and the next he seemed unable top keep up with it all. He watched without expression as Justin was loaded onto a stretcher and the paramedic questioned the Security man nearby. 

He started as they began to wheel Justin away, “Wait, I’m going with him!”

 “Do you know this young man sir?” The young paramedic smiled understandingly, yet a trifle impatiently at him. 

“Not well, but I know his friends, Emmet and Michael. I just rang them, they said they’ll meet us there.” 

“Would that be Emmet Honnicutt?” Brian nodded. “He’s at work today! I’ll ring ahead and get him to meet us. It looks like this young man had a panic attack, he’s probably one of Em’s trauma patients. It really is against regulations but you can ride in with us.” 

Brian let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and went to follow the paramedic. 

 “Brian!” the sound was shrill enough to shatter glass and loud enough to stop the entire mall in its tracks. 

“Shit, I forgot my mother. Can you give me a minute?” 

The paramedic looked back over her shoulder at the older man’s beautiful desperate eyes, “Sure, but make it quick!” 

“Mother a friend has been taken ill. I have to go to the hospital with him. Here’s some money,” Brian shoved a wad a bills into Joan’s grasping hands. “Finish shopping and get a taxi home.” 

The “But Brian’s” and the “tsking” and the “I knew it” and “unnatural and ungrateful son” all fell into the space that Brian had occupied as he sped off and jumped into the ambulance.     


End file.
